It is well known to provide a brochure to which a visiting card may be attached, e.g. by a staple or any other way, so that the viewer, after considering the product offered by the brochure, can contact the individual whose visiting or business card has been attached to the brochure.
Staples for such purposes are awkward and frequently the visiting card obscures some aspect of the face of the brochure. In general the unit is not compact and is neither conveniently handled or stored and certainly cannot be placed in a pocket of the receiver for subsequent review in any convenient manner.